


maybe i’m dramatic

by dreamylele



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baby Donghyuck, Falling In Love, M/M, Spiders, donghyuck discovers his feelings, excessive use of brackets, here goes nothing, i still don’t know how to use ao3, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamylele/pseuds/dreamylele
Summary: donghyuck feared 3 things in life. spiders, disappointing his fans, and renjun with the mischievous, scheming look on his face, the same look he had on right this second
Kudos: 27





	maybe i’m dramatic

**Author's Note:**

> well, here it is folks.
> 
> this fic has admittedly been ready to publish for like 2 weeks already (oops), but i’ve been a bit nervous to post it. no reason to be nervous other than, it’s something i wrote. but!! that being said i appreciate constructive criticism so please bring it on if there’s something i can work on for next time!!!
> 
> NOTE!!!  
> the spiders tag is for hyuck’s discovery of his fear for spiders (walking into a spiderweb) if any of you feel uncomfortable with that

donghyuck claims that he’s a pretty laid back person. not much phases him. he’s happy to take life as it comes. sure, he can get a little over dramatic sometimes (read: very dramatic most of the time), but it’s all in good fun, and it gets everyone laughing. despite how blasé he may seem on the outside, there are a couple of things that are guaranteed to set donghyuck’s heart racing uncomfortably. 

when he was seven, about a month after his family’s move to jeju-do, donghyuck decided it would be a brilliant idea to wander ahead of his parents on their walk in the forest near seogwipo. he just wanted to explore (there were so many big trees!), and his parents were busy with his younger brother, who was making a fuss in his stroller. donghyuck just wanted to see where this path went. he’d be back so quickly his mum wouldn’t even know he’d been gone. 

much to his dismay, donghyuck had managed to walk his little self into a web of spiders, too immersed in wonder at the towering trees. he’d turned his head forward, sensing something in front of him, and coming face to face with an eight-legged fiend. 

he’d jumped back in fright, only to stumble into another web. he’d kicked and screamed, tangled in the cobwebs, before his father had come running, pulling him back to the path, dusting the sticky strings off his puffer jacket. his parents had scolded him once hehad calmed down, explaining how much worse things could have happened. 

“you’re our baby boy, duckie. we can’t have you running off like that,” his mum had held his hands as he sniffed, fat tears still rolling down his cheeks. 

a little while later, whilst the family were back to walking along the path, donghyuck felt tickling on the back of his neck. he was about to turn to his dad, to giggle at his father’s antics, when he realised both his parents were walking ahead of him. the scream that followed could have rivalled a horror movie actor’s, his parents hurrying to see what was the problem, and to pull a last straggling spider from continuing its crawl up donghyuck’s neck. 

that had definitely been the last time donghyuck had run off into the wilderness. 

the little adventure donghyuck had taken himself on all those years back had stuck with him, so much so that now whenever jaemin would tickle the back of donghyuck’s neck, or if chenle would dance his fingers up his arm, donghyuck’s heart would pound, goosebumps would rise on his skin, his hair would stand on end.

the second thing that would set donghyuck’s hands shaking and heart racing, was the fear of disappointing his fans. 

he wanted to make good music and he wanted to make them proud, and this fear would be the catalyst of many sleepless nights and worried checking of social media. 

johnny had put a stop to the scrolling on twitter, knowing how harmful some of the comments could be. donghyuck knew that there were people out there that didn’t appreciate their hard work and dedication, and he understood that these people wouldn’t be swayed. but he loved those who did listen to their music, and who liked it, and he wanted to produce nothing but the best for them. he just loved his fans so much, and it would wreck him if he couldn’t deliver. 

his sunflowers were his motivation, and he wished to never disappoint them. 

the last, but certainly not least, thing that had donghyuck’s heart swoop and his skin flush, was the sinister, up-to-no-good expression renjun would wear on occasion. 

donghyuck cursed his luck whenever he would end up the butt of any of renjun’s jokes (which was more often than not). jeno and mark were too level headed and patient to get a reaction out of, the maknaes were off limits from anything big (mark’s rule), and jaemin would fight back dirty (donghyuck remembers when renjun had first made the mistake of putting pop rocks on jaemin’s pillow. the dorm had been woken up to the loud yell when jaemin’s drool had set the candy off like fireworks in front of his face. the next day, once the boys had come back home from dance practice, there wasn’t a moomin in sight in the dorm. a lot of yelling ensued, and renjun had managed to get jaemin in a headlock, whining and asking where he’d put his plush prized possessions. jaemin refuted the claim to the last second, denying he had anything to do with the missing toys. mark eventually sent them to their own rooms, telling them to sort it out in the morning, it was too late and he was too tired to play mediator. the next morning, the boys awoke to a family of moomins hanging upside down and swinging from each arm of the fan that was on the living room ceiling. it was amusing to watch a sleepy-brained renjun forget that he could actually turn the fan off from spinning, as he tried to jump and grab a plushie as they circled overhead like vultures. it may have seemed like something little to an outsider, but the seven of them knew Don’t Touch The Moomins. thus, jaemin was never targeted again.)

which left donghyuck, who would whine and pout and huff in embarrassment. he’d woken up to his room covered in post-it notes, bang snaps under the toilet seat (which almost literally scared the crap out of him), and cups of water over his floor. he loved the attention though, and he loved the look of happiness everyone adorned when the prank took affect. it still didn’t stop the heart dropping feeling renjun would give him when he dished out a prank in person. 

and it was exactly that look he had on as he slowly stalked towards donghyuck. 

the seven of them had decided to spend a day outside, soaking up the vitamin d they sorely missed while being cooped up in either their dorm or the company building. they were at a park for a picnic, a rather large pond in the centre. jaemin had enlisted the help of jisung and chenle to help him make a spread for them to nibble on in between the lazing about and running around, and the three were currently unpacking the goodies from the basket and onto the picnic blanket, which was laid out underneath a shady tree. 

renjun had grabbed donghyuck’s hand as soon as they’d gotten to the park, and pulled him towards the pond in the centre, jeno and mark strolling casually behind. 

“i wanna see if there’s frogs!” renjun exclaimed, and let go of donghyuck’s hand to peer through the reeds that were close to the shore. donghyuck chuckled at his antics and began exploring the pond as well. 

he was joined by jeno shortly after, and the two picked at the flowers that grew by the water’s edge, before he felt as if someone was looking at him. he looked up to see renjun, walking at what could be a normal pace, but donghyuck knew better, peering at renjun’s hands, which couldn’t be seen, and the sweet smile on his face. donghyuck had been the butt of many jokes on renjun’s part to take his stance lightly. 

“...injun?” he asked cautiously. 

renjun hummed in response, still walking forwards, arms shifting, but not showing whatever he was obviously holding behind his back. donghyuck started to take a few steps away from renjun. 

“show me what’s behind your back,” donghyuck demanded, albeit a bit shaky. 

renjun smiled innocently and tilted his head. “i don’t know what you’re talking about.” he took another step towards donghyuck. 

“injun,” donghyuck warned, “what are you hiding?”

“nothing!” 

with another step forward, renjun’s innocent smile turning into something a little more cheeky. 

as anyone with any ounce of self-preservation would do, donghyuck started to walk away from the other, hands out in front as if renjun was a wild animal (and in donghyuck’s opinion, he was). renjun continued taking slow steps towards him, until donghyuck tripped over his own feet and landed on his butt. 

renjun took the opportunity to sprint towards the incapacitated donghyuck, and fling whatever was behind his back, the wet and slimy lake something (seaweed? reed?) slapping donghyuck in the face with a disgusting plap.

donghyuck screeched and stumbled in his haste to get up, ripping the plant from his head and running after renjun, who was speeding away, laughter high and loud. he chased renjun around, the rest of their friends looking on in mild amusement, watching the two dart around the park, donghyuck gaining on renjun, before finally grabbing him by the waist. 

they rough housed a bit, before renjun grabbed donghyuck, and they fell on the ground, rolling around and trying to smoosh the plant in the other’s face, before donghyuck finally got the upper hand and sat straddled on renjun’s tummy, lightly hitting the other with the lake plant. 

“take that you nasty cretin,” donghyuck said without any malice, as renjun laughed so hard he went red in the face.

donghyuck ceased his ministrations, believing he got his fair share of payback. he sat back, still on renjun’s torso, with renjun still laughing, but now wiping his face from the excess water that was on the plant. he pulled his hands from his face and donghyuck was caught off guard by how happy renjun looked, and how pretty the elation looked on him. 

renjun wiped his hands on donghyuck’s trousers, but the donghyuck was still enamoured by the boy he was sitting on. 

“you alright hyuck?” renjun asked. 

donghyuck snapped out of his stupor. “uh, yeah! yeah, sorry, i’ll uh-“

luckily, jaemin called over to them before donghyuck could do or say something stupid. “come on you nightmares, lunch is ready.” 

renjun cheered and pushed at donghyuck’s legs to get him to roll off. the younger complied and watched as renjun stood up and dusted the dirt from his clothes. there was still a leaf stuck in his hair when he held out a hand to donghyuck, who was still sitting on the ground. 

“coming, hyuck?” he asked and held out his hand, wide smile still on his face. 

donghyuck took his hand and pulled himself up, dusting off his clothes as well, before following a skipping renjun to the picnic blanket. 

as the boys sat around under the tree, chatting and breathing in the fresh air, donghyuck snuck another look at renjun. the older was leaning against chenle, face lit up with laughter. he didn’t have his devilish smile, however donghyuck’s heart skipped a beat, and he could hear the pulse in his ears. renjun wasn’t scheming or playing, yet donghyuck still felt jittery and nervous. 

he felt a nudge to his side, and looked over at mark, who was wiggling his eyebrows. donghyuck tilted his head in question, not sure why mark was giving him such a, suggestive, look. 

“injunnie, eh?” mark grinned. 

donghyuck was still clueless. “what about him?”

“you know what, hyuck,” mark replied. 

“uh, he terrifies me, i guess.”

mark furrowed his brows. “renjun? scary?”

donghyuck sighed. “yeah, i get all anxious whenever he looks at me,” donghyuck explained quietly. 

he felt a hand knead the back of his neck. “oh hyuck,” mark said, “i don’t think you’re scared of him.”

“what do you mean?”

“you’ll figure it out, i’m sure,” mark ruffled donghyuck’s hair before standing up to grab another sandwich and moving to sit beside jaemin. 

donghyuck looked over to where renjun was sitting and blushed, as the other was already looking at donghyuck. when they locked eyes, renjun grinned, before tuning into the conversation happening between the other boys. 

that night, before succumbing to dream-land, donghyuck laid awake, mulling over what mark had said, and replaying the events from the day, how much he enjoyed running and playing with renjun, how the sun hit his skin and made it glow and how the breeze ruffled through his hair. 

the revelation hit suddenly. 

maybe, maybe, mark was right, and it wasn’t a fear of renjun that made his heart rate skyrocket, maybe it was something a little nicer, and a whole lot better. 

he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
